


Only Hope

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Women Being Awesome, Women Supporting Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: Originally written and posted on ff.net Aug. 2008. Posted here with no revision/editing for archival purposes.She could only hope to maybe, one day, be like them.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough & Yuffie Kisaragi, Yuffie Kisaragi & Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 2





	Only Hope

She could only hope to one day be as pretty as them.

Tifa, with her long black hair and very noticeable chest, her toned legs and ruby red eyes, eyes that could portray her every emotion, her every thought.

Aeris, with her thick brown braid and graceful movements, her cheerful smile and bright green eyes that were as deep and mysterious as a waterfall.

She could only hope to maybe possess some of their strength.

Tifa, laying monsters left and right with just one kick, jumping high enough to clear Cloud's hair, punching with enough force to leave a hole in the ground. Strong enough to keep smiling as the man she loves struggles with his past and pushes her away. Keep smiling as he is captivated by her best friend.

Aeris, wielding her staff even as she casts spells to heal others, keeping up with the others by sheer force of will. Thinking of others even while she is being pursued by the Turks, feeling others' loneliness although she is the last of her kind.

She could only hope to be as interesting as they were.

Tifa, making a clever observation or joke, that brought laughter and provoked thought. Who always presented a different perspective, always a hopeful planner.

Aeris, saying a new exclamation or silly comment, knowing the best way to break the tension and ensure there would be no more arguments.

She could only hope to be as talented as they were.

Tifa, a cooking genius, able to make a meal out of the most measly of supplies, resourceful and thrifty. Musical prodigy, wood whittler, and amateur astronomer.

Aeris, a pro with needle and thread, identifier of every herb and flower and plant, medic, able to mimic noises perfectly, and a surprisingly good juggler.

She could only hope to be as wonderful as they were.

Tifa, always listening to every little compliant with unending patience, always knowing the difference between asking advice and ranting, making people feel like they were worth something even if they had been belittled and ignored since they could remember.

Aeris, knowing when someone wanted to be alone and when someone was just lonely and didn't want to show it. Knowing when someone slunk off, they wanted to see who would follow them. Knowing when someone needed some validation that their opinion mattered, even if others viewed them as a troublesome thief.

She could only hope to one day have a friend like them.

Tifa, being only supportive and kind to a woman who is attracted to the man she's loved since a boy. Even though no one would blame her for being bitter, she just smiles and excuses herself to let them have a moment. And later, they'll gossip about Cid and Barrett and go shopping and there will never be an awkward moment.

Aeris, fighting her attraction to a man that she believes is her second chance, wishing that he would turn his glowing eyes to the woman who watches his back. Making a given moment short because she does not want ruby eyes to be tinted blue. Tomorrow they'll talk at breakfast and anyone who overhears will not understand the conversation, but they'll make perfect sense to each other.

She could only hope to one day be as special as they.


End file.
